Lovestrong (Vampire Academy Universe)
by ALICEandERIKforever
Summary: These events happen years after the events of the Vampire Academy series. A moroi and a dhampir find their soulates. Queen Vasilisa encourages moroi to fight with magic. Lots of juicy sex scenes. Erik Dragomir is the grandson of Vasilisa and Christian. Celia is a distant relative of Rose and Dimitri (if Abe had another child and Viktoria got knocked up by that guy, you know the one
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story ever so please go easy on the negative reviews because I know that this is a rough so please review and let me know if I should continue writing. Pease reviewed!_

Chapter 1 Celia POV

It was a dark and tempestuous night in Helena. The snow fell in torrents except at fitful intervals when a sudden gust came. The gust would sweep up the streets, rattle the house-tops and fiercely agitate the tremulous light of the street lights. The street lights did not stand a chance against the darkness of night.

In the outskirts of the city, a pair of hunters were stalking in an unplanned dark forest. They carefully put their feet down in the snow, so that their prey did not hear them. The wind whined between the branches of the trees as the snow was making a concerted effort to break through the thick canopy above head.

"Celia," the moroi called quietly to his partner, "I see something ahead." The dhampir finished scanning the area before looking at a group of strigois devouring a deer carcass. Three of them had blazing red eyes with black veins pulsing around their eyes. Their muscles rippled under their greyish skin as they fed.

Celia signalled her partner to follow her lead, to cover behind a cluster of bushes. "Erik, light them up." Erik gave a brusque nod as he started to breath deeply, to prepare himself. Celia's fingers ached from clutching her silver stake tightly, the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Ready." She growled as she watched Erik focus on their prey. One by one, the strigoi went up in flames. Their screeches of agony were almost excruciating to watch or listen to, but they were not people but monsters. As their attention was distracted, Celia ran forward intensely to slay her prey. She did not see a damn thing except her target. She staked each in the heart quickly and sufficiently in an effortless motion. The bodies crash into the ground with a thud as the flames went out. Their eyes were leaden and unmoving as she stared down at the corpses that lay out in her feet. Celia pulled out her hatchet and began chopping off their heads. Just to be safe.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a forth strigoi jumping off a tree and go straight for Erik as he was thanking the earth for the fire. Celia was frozen with fear but calmed down as she watched what unfolded in front of her eyes.

The strigoi tried to bite Erik in the neck, but he was wearing his spiked collar that acted as mini silver stakes around his neck. Erik was stunned for a moment before he withdrew his knife and stabbed the beast in the eye. The strigoi screeched as he slashed at Erik's cheek. In seconds, the strigoi went up in flames until it turned into charred remains.

"Well, that was terrifying." Erik chuckled as Celia helped him rise up. Celia began pouring a golden liquid from a vial, making the corpses sizzle then melt into the snow. She knew that if anyone found out that Erik Dragomir was injured in battle, she would be in huge trouble. The snow began to cease as the couple of hunters left to limp home.

Celia and Erik flopped lazily onto to the leather couches of their home, taking advantage of the warmth of their fireplace.  
"Does it always have to be so ungodly cold?" Erik asked, kicking off his boots before stretching his body. His long flaxen hair was tangled and dripping water until he used a blanket as a towel.  
"Welcome to Montana." Celia joked as she kicked off her boots. Her black leather trench coat had snow on it that was quickly melting and making pools of water on the couch. "I'm gonna take a shower." She came to ascend to her bedroom.  
Celia loved her home very much. Erik had bought it after her graduation and 'convinced' the owner to sell it to him half priced. They had a great time to get it equipped for them. Erik compelled most of the workers to ensure that the house was truly marvelous for him. The floors were brought from Italy. The counters were marble and the floors were heated. The walls were painted were rich colours of emerald, sapphire, ruby and amethyst.  
Celia bestowed a reflective sigh when she walked into her room. She  
stripped down and cuddled up on her bed. She felt the black fur blanket soothe her worries as she relaxed. She looked around her room staring at the sights of what Erik had gotten her. The walls were black with a Celtic knot design that looked more like protection. She had a mammoth walk in closet that led up to her bathroom. As she gazed at the doors to her closet, taking a bath appeared to be a good idea to Celia.  
Celia drew herself a bath before looking out the window to view a couple of guardians circling the building. Erik was the illustrious grandson of the famous Queen Vasilisa. Erik had requested Celia for her guardian because they had been lovers and her high kill count. She thought about her family and knew that she was proud because she was a distant relative of Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. What she knew was that her grandfather was Rose's half brother and her grandmother was Dimitri's sister, Viktoria Belikova.  
Celia always found it hard to be related to two such famous guardians, but it quite easy when her skills started to show when she was sixteen. Erik was the elemental teacher at St. Vladimir's Academy and he became fast friends with Celia.  
She slipped into the bathtub, feeling her stress slide away. After about twenty minutes, she got out of the tub. She didn't like the feeling of Erik by himself. Her worry ate at her stomach as she quickly put on her black pajama top and shorts. She quickly ran down the stairs to find Erik passed out on the couch. A thriller movie was still playing on the TV as she put a blanket on to Erik. She noticed that the cut on Erik's face had stared to crust over and she knew that it would leave a nastily badass scar.  
Celia went to the front door to check onto the guardians outside. The grass was dormant, but the trees were just starting to get some flower buds on them.  
Greg and Mikhail were chuckling between themselves in one of the wards. They smiled and gave a polite nod to Celia. Greg was a tall brunette that was a couple years younger than Celia and had a strong build. Mikhail was much more serious but younger than Greg.  
"How is everything?" Celia asked as she scanned the area for any danger. "All are good, but we did hear screams in the forest out back. We were going to check, but it suddenly stopped as quickly as it started." Mikhail informed politely, his thick Russian accent being noticeable.  
"That was us, we got a tip from our alchemist about strigois in the area so we looked into it." Celia explained feeling nervous as she saw the two guardians eyes go wide.  
"Well that sure is no surprise coming from you." Guardian Olena commented as she walked up to the group. "I remembered when morois fighting was legal but frowned upon." Olena was pushing fifty, but she still knew how to kill.  
"By the way, Petrov wants to have a few words with you tomorrow at 1am." Olena informed Celia. Petrov was the captain of the guardians at the academy that Celia graduated from and Celia had to take her missions from her.  
"Well I hope it is nothing serious." Celia gave a rigid stare at the two young guardians that had seen Erik's cut on his face. "Well, proceed on the good work. Goodnight." Celia waved to the Guardians before going inside.  
Erik was awake now. His hair flattened on one side from sleeping.  
"I have to go to the academy tomorrow." Celia updated Erik as she turned off the tv.  
"Can we do some training tomorrow?" Erik made a request as he got up to stretch out his weary muscles, "I'd love to see you in barely any clothing."  
"Fine, but you need to work on your knife throwing. I'd like to do some archery." Celia was a very giant fan of the bow and arrow ever since she played world of warcraft once.  
"Okay well, um, I'm going to lie down now. 'Night." Erik mumbled as he walked up the stairs to his room. Celia thought that her relationship with Erik was in a good place at the moment, she always knew that the flirting was innocent. She stayed downstairs, putting out the fire and shutting down all electronics. When Celia finally came back into bed, cuddled up in her fur blankets, she quickly drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It is about to get sexy up in here with a little flashback. I fixed some of my errors, I hope you readers enjoy :)

Chapter 2 Celia POV

The arrow hit the target perfectly, but it went through and lodged itself into the wall.

"Don't destroy the wall please?" Celia laughed as Erik attempted to pull the arrow from the wall.

"Dhampir 1, Moroi 0." Celia grabbed a silver knife and threw it at one of the grey targets beside Erik.

It was the upcoming day after their little forest escapade. The pair was in the basement practicing their favourite range weapons: the bow and the knife. The walls were a dazzling blue and padded for safety reasons, same with the floor. The training room was an easygoing place to train and practice. The Guardians for Erik came down here to train too.

"Your knife throwing skills are getting better." Celia complimented as she watched Erik toss his knife effortlessly, "we have to leave in an hour if you want to go back to the academy."

"Hell yeah, it has been forever since I talked to the teachers last." Erik explained as he cleaned up the room, putting the weapons back in their rightful place. Erik loved to teach back when Celia was at school, but he found that hunting down strigoi more enjoyable. Celia knew she started to feel inept for remembering how she met Erik. By e way that Erik was giving her a smoldering look, he remembered too.

"I hope I'm not in trouble again." Celia sighed remembering when Erik had broken his arm during a bar fight with a dhampir, "I need to get a shower." She ran up the two flights of stairs up to her bathroom, wanting to get away from Erik's burning gaze. With how much Celia had been sweating, she had a feeling she was drowning in it.

She was pleased to feel how the water caressed her body and took away her stress. When she found that she was Erik's guardian, she thought that she would be unable to enjoy luxuries that most moroi enjoy.

_When I heard that Mr. Night had died from a strigoi attack, my heart had fallen. I really liked him because he was my favourite biology teacher. I had met Erik when he replaced Mr. Night. __We were doing the qualifying exam and I had Michael Voda as my charge. I was assigned to the back with the Guardians as we watched the class._

_When Erik walked in I knew I had to have him. He had his flaxen hair down like a sexy norse god. His eyes were ice blue and intense. When he stood in front of the class and looked around, he's eyes lingered on me. I stared back but gave him my guardian face. I officially met him when Michael had to stay behind and speak with Erik about the element fire. I had the pleasure of being near guard that day._

_After the qualifying exam, I had no reason to see Erik because I was a dhampir and he was moroi. I didn't give a damn that he was a teacher so I went up to him after class and kissed him. We were at the same time shocked at what happened, but I was shrewd enough to kiss him when his classroom was empty. I was most surprised that he had kissed me back. The kiss felt hot and dangerous when his hand slide up my shirt. I knew I had to have him so I had to break the kiss and leave._

_"What?" I understood him mumble as I took off. I heard him stand in the way of the doorway to his classroom, his eyes on my body. I felt good, doing something dangerous for myself instead of always being that safe dhampir. For the weeks to come I would walk by his classroom and blow him a kiss, give him a wink, or come by for an unintentional chat. After I teased him, I would hear him get up and watch me walk down the hall as I twitched my ass._

_"Mr. Dragomir, I have a question for you?" I would ask innocently as I leaned against the doorframe. That day I had worn my workout clothes that consist of tiny shorts and a tank top. I would have worn my sports bra, but I considered that my push up bra would be most effective. I knew that day, he was going to be mine._

_"Yes?" Erik adjusted his tie that was hanging around his neck. He came and leaned against the wall that got a couple of feet in front of me. His eyes looked intensely into mine._

_"Are you really the great grandson of Queen Vasilisa or Princess Jillian? You don't have the famous pale green eyes." I asked, giving Erik a whip of my hair. Our eyes had locked and it felt like we stared into each others' eyes forever._

_"Queen Vasilisa is my grandmother, yes." Erik answered his German accent coming through. His voice was passionate and seductive, it felt like his words caressed my whole body._

_"Are you really related to Rose Hathaway? You seem too nice." He asked as he took a step closer. His face was inches from mine and it made me a little uneasy._

_"Yes, professor, I am. Excuse me but I have something I have to do in the cabin on the outskirts. Maybe some time, I'll show you how not nice I am." I turned away and walked down the hall. I effortlessly twitched my butt when Erik was looking. I looked back to see him drooling as we locked eyes across the hall. I gave a noteworthy smile to him before leaving the building to jog to the cabin._

_When I got to the cabin, I found that it was freezing cold inside. I began building a small fire before I lay down on the bed. I took off my shirt and shorts so that I was only in my push up bra and thong. I pulled out one of the books I had hidden underneath the bed and began reading. I heard the soft gentle footsteps of Erik before I heard him break the door open._

_At first, I pretended to be shocked to see him, so I covered myself in the wool blanket. "Mr. Dragomir! What are you doing here?" I asked as I held my book up to my chest._

_"Oh, I had something to do in this cabin too." Erik explained as he stood before me looking delicious._

_"Oh and what would that be, Professor?" I asked as I bit my lip. I planned on having a little bit of fun with Erik just to get him by myself. I casually lifted the blanket, revealing my body to him._

_"You have been teasing me for weeks with your innocent waves and blowing kisses at me and I'm sick and tired of it, Celia!" He looked angry as his self control started to wobble. His eyes were locked on my body as he let his fingers caress my chest. "What do you want?" Before I knew it I had jumped up from the bed and was on him. His arms encircled me and he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his hips. My lips stayed on his neck as I kissed him there. His head fell back as he moaned. Before I realized it, he was on the bed and I was sitting on his lap._

_"You didn't answer me." Erik growled into my hair as he palmed my butt. I leaned back and had to look him in the eyes so I could answer him. "You should know by now. I want you." I rubbed my body against the crotch of his pants as he moaned, "this isn't right, I'm a teacher and you're a student." Erik continued to argue._

_ "Our age difference is only four years. Let me do this." I had whispered when I put my hand down his pants. He moaned loudly as he pulled my hair. We locked gazes and I knew that __Erik, he lost his self control because an hour later we were naked and wrapped around each other._

_"That was insane." Erik's breathing was laboured as I sat on his lap looking down on him._

_"Ditto." I breathed dreamily. After that encounter, we continued to see each other at the cabin for months on end. When it was time to graduate I found out that he was going to be my charge. I was excited to be embarking into my life with him at my side. _

Celia's head had felt dizzy as all the memories came back to her. She had for a long time thought that she had forgotten when she was young and reckless. The relationship between them did not last because Erik had met his fiance, Amber, but she gained a great friend from Erik. At times, there would be some sexual tension between them but Celia usually walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a little short but chapter and 4 and 5 are the best to come! please keep reading and review! :)

Chapter 3 Celia POV

Celia stood in front of the mirror, brushing out her long black hair. Her hair was so thin and wavy that her hair looked like a mane. Her eyes were a dark brown that her mother used to tell were the Mazur eyes. As she started to dress she saw that Erik was leaning against the doorway.

"Mr. Dragomir! What are you doing here?" Celia teased as she pulled on her black tank top. She locked her gaze with Erik, the sexual tension rising.

"You have been uncanny around me lately. I wanted to know why." Erik asked as he took a place on the bathroom counter.

"Oh and what would that be, Professor?" Celia asked as she bit her lower lip. The look on Erik's face made Celia realize that Erik was getting frustrated.

"That first time we were in the cabin together, I can't get it out of my mind lately." Erik confessed. His eyes were stormy as he remembered that scene from the past. Celia felt bad and went up to Erik and gave him a hug.

"It was fun when it lasted." Celia tried to soothe him with her words. She did have fun with Erik being his lover and guardian, but it had to stop at some point. That point was when he met his fiancé Amber Lazar. They had fallen in love and planned to be married but she cheated on him with a human (forbidden) and they ran off together. Erik was devastated. Celia stayed by his side through his pain and helped him recover.

Before she could say more to comfort him, he picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist. He locked his gaze with his guardian, his breathing was rapid as if he ran a marathon.

"Remember how good this was?" Erik asked against Celia's forehead. Celia had always had mixed feeling for him. He was a friend first and a lover second. Celia still felt some adrenaline from the previous night and she thought she needed to burn it off.

"Remember when we had to stop when you met Amber?" I asked him innocently. Celia enjoyed having Erik against her body again. His skin tasted just as good as before, but he tasted better because they were so familiar. His hair smelled of Drakkar cologne that made Celia crazy and his voice was always intoxicating.

"Mr. Dragomir, I have a question for you." Celia whispered As she looked up at Erik. Erik growled because he hated being called Mr. Dragomir.

"Yes?" He asked as he adjusted his hold on his guardian.

"Can we take this to the bedroom?" Celia asked in her innocent voice that also got Erik's blood pumping.

"You won't like what I have planned on that bed for you." Erik warned as he gave her a devilish smile. She dug her heel into his backside to motivate him to get going. Without answering, he carried her to the bed.

"Where are you going?" Celia asked as she watched Erik go to the bedroom door to lock it. He pulled his hair out of his ponytail so that his hair cascaded over his chest like a waterfall. Erik locked his stare on Celia curvy form before storming over and growling at her like he was nothing but an animal.

"I'm sick and tired of you teasing me, Celia. It's about time you get what you deserve."

To say that Celia's bottom was stinging was an understatement. Erik spanked her for every time she had referred to him as 'Mr. Dragomir' or professor'. Erik felt like she needed it and Celia had let him do it. She knew that he would get back at her.

Celia was on the passage side of the truck, reading a journal written by Rose Hathaway that was titled 'Shadow Kiss'. They were on their way to St. Vladimir's Academy.

"Did you know that Rose and Dimitri had sex in the cabin?" She spoke up casually to Erik. It was when Rose and Dimitri had figured out a way to be together, before the strigoi attack at the school.

"Wow, when we were there did, did we do it like they did?" Erik asked, his eyes glued to the road ahead of them. "Of course, Mr. Dragomir." Celia began teasing at Erik. Erik gave Celia an aggressive low growl.

"So now what do you wish to get for supper? I was thinking of cooking and you could eat it off my body." Celia continued to tease Erik. Celia loved to play with fire.

"If you are trying to get me to drive off the road with your distractions, it might be working." Erik answered as he swerved a bit. Before she could reply, they arrived at St. Vladimir's Academy.

Celia remembered how she snuck off to party, trained with her best friend Michael, and snuck around with Erik. "We better get going." Celia stepped out of the truck and strolled into the academy with Erik at her side. She made definite to pass through the cafeteria so that she could get her ego stroked. As they entered into the room became still as all eyes went onto them and the whispering began.

"That's Erik Dragomir!"

"Celia Wilson!"

"Are they together?"

"I heard they live together."

"Celia has the highest record for kills!"

Celia walked with her head high as she placed her hand on Erik's arm. She felt assertive as she strutted across the cafeteria with Erik. Before exiting the room, Erik turned around and ignited the candles on the giant chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. Students now beginning chatting loudly as their subject changed.

"How flashy of you Mr. Dragomir." Celia informed.

"You're late again, Wilson." Petrov stood in front of the pair looking at them with disapproval.

"Let's talk about that." Celia replied arrogantly as she strolled into Petrov office.

The office looked the same as before, but it had new furniture and the walls repainted To be a deep burgundy. What was equally different was that there was a moroi sitting across the desk.

"This is Brandon Wilson, son of Natasha Conta." Petrov introduced as Celia was stunned at checking out this prince. It wasn't his title that got her attention. It was his incredible good looks. His hair was long, going down to his waist like a veil and it was a tantalizing brown color. His skin was pale, but his eyes were a perfect blue that made Celia feel like she was drowning. His build was stocky which was unusual for moroi and he looked to be under six feet tall. Celia could feel the instant attraction to him.

"Fancy titles won't impress me much." Celia replied cooly. "What do you need of me, Petrov?" Celia crossed her arms as she locked her gaze on the prince.

"Brandon here needs some protection and I feel that Mr. Dragomir's house would be beneficial. There has been an attack and his eight immediate family has died. We need him protected if the strigoi are going to come after him."

"And how does Erik feel about this?" Celia asked as she attempted to process what she just heard. _This gorgeous prince will be living with us. Don't panic, don't panic._

"He will be okay with it. By the way, we have to switch Olena with someone else." Petrov waved in a new dhampir into the room. She wasn't someone she recognized, but she was a stunner. Her black hair was ombred that faded to a blood red. Her eyes were golden brown that looked fierce against her tanned skin. Her build was like all dhampir women, muscular but curvy in the right places. Her eyes were painted up with black and she had a piercings on her eyebrow.

"Alice Williams." Petrov stated before Erik walked in to hear the new plan. Celia glanced at Brandon to find that he was looking right at her intensely. "I look forward to getting to know you." Brandon whispered to be Celia. His voice was rumbling and seductive and gave Celia goose bumps. As everything was organised, we piled back into the truck and headed home. Brandon and Celia couldn't stop flirting and telling each other their story.

"So I'm staying in you room right?" Brandon asked as he ran his fingers along Celia's arm.

"Keep dreaming, maybe I'll put you in the basement." Celia playfully threatened.

As they parked Erik leaned over and said "Hey Celia, do to him what you did to me." Erik suggested as he gave me a stern look, but she understand the message. She knew that if she wanted to stake a claim, she would have to do it now.

_Ok it worked with Erik, it will work for him. _Celia chanted in her head._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Well seems like love at first sight for these couples. Let us see how courageous they will be. This chapter is a little bit longer than the preceding ones. Please read and review :)

Chapter 4 Alice POV

Celia went up to Brandon and kissed him. It looked like Brandon liked it because he wrapped an arm around her and entwined his fingers into her black hair. Alice Williams ignored them and looked at the house. She could not manage to get over how big Erik Dragomir's house was. It had black brick walls with vines crawling up the sides. The moon was still noticeable in the sky, the trees casting shadows on the ice. Other guardians her age roamed around the ground, looking out for intruders and strigoi. She watched as Erik quickly ran inside in a hurry. Her eyes were amazed as she entered into the house, a shiver went up her back from being so suddenly warm. All the colors astonished her as she looked around.

"Where is my room?" Alice asked as she took off her boots.

"Well your bedroom is upstairs first door on the left wing near Erik's." Celia answered but was distracted with Brandon. It was as though those two had a connection. They chatted on the car ride. I canot blame her. He is handsome too. Too bad he isn't blond...

Alice ascended up the stairs, the steps creaking and her hand gliding up the oak railing. She walked down the hall to the door and walked on in, believing that it was her room.

To her surprise, Erik was in his room, seeming to be getting dressed. His body was lanky with lean muscle and his boxers were a deep blue. His flaxen hair was fell over his chest. She swooned as his gaze locked on her. His stare was hypnotic and seductive. A slight smile danced on his lips.

"Sorry! Celia told me that this is my room, I did not even know you were here. I am sorry. I'll leave now." Alice felt her cheeks heat up as she babbled. Erik smiled and patted the bed for her. "Join me." Erik's was a cavernous rumble that made Alice feel aroused. She sat down subsequent to him, her hand harmlessly touching his torso.

"Do you like Nirvana?" He asked as he picked up the remote control to his stereo. His voice was seductive even if it was a harmless faintly heard his German accent.

Alice grinned widely "Yes." She was uneasy to be around someone so gorgeous and famous.

"I love Nirvana. I have all their albums." Erik started playing music on his stereo. They sat there in silence listening to the music. Alice looked around the room and noticed that Erik's bedroom walls were dealt with in different band posters. The walls were a deep navy and the bed was different shades of grey and black.

"So why did you get charged with me?" Erik asked as he stretched out his lanky body. Alice fiddled with her rings when she answered. "Olena is getting too old so we had to switch, and being your guardian sounded like a great opportunity."

"That sucks I like Olena, but you are the prettier upgrade." Erik flirted as he gave Alice a smoldering stare. Erik reached out to run his fingers along her cheek and throat that made Alice lick her lips at the thought of what she wanted to to him. Oh my God! Erik Dragomir is flirting with me! I just need to calm down and act cool.

"Are you wearing contacts? I can't believe how blue your eyes are." Alice asked as she ran her finger down Erik's torso. Erik licked her lips, as his fingers lingered above Alice's breast.

"These eyes are all mine. I know your eyes are naturally beautiful." Erik leaned in and bestowed Alice a sweet kiss that whispered across her lips.

"It was nice talking to you Mr. Dragomir, but I need to find my room." Alice got up quickly and led the way. "I'd like to listen to music with you again sometime." She grinned innocently, batting her eyelashes at Erik before she turned left to find her room. She heard Erik sputter confusingly.

Celia POV

"Okay, so this is not my room. My room is next door, that door goes to the bathroom we share, and this remote controls the tv, fan and heater." Celia was showing Brandon his green room but felt like she was rambling on. His gaze was intense and he was always flirting with her. She felt shy as she straighten out her red tank top that had a deep plunging neckline. She regretted wearing now. It felt like Brandon couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I'd rather be in your room." Brandon flirted, but Celia ignored him.

The room she had him in was close to hers so she could see him more often and protect him if something happens. Brandon had made Celia uneasy at first but then enjoyed his company once they got to know each other. Celia felt lightheaded and dizzy when she was close to him.

"Why can't I stay in your room?" He asked as he stepped closer to Celia. He entwined his fingers into her hair which bestowed Celia shivers. She ran fingers along his cheek, feeling stubble that would soon turn into a beard.

"Because, huh." Celia stammered as Brandon leaned in closer, she felt his breath on her skin. "I think that if you stayed in my room. I would probably see you naked and I guess that would make things awkward around here." Celia blurted out, mentally hitting herself for saying something so laughable.

"Well, I'd love to see u naked all the time." Brandon whispered before kissing Celia's neck. "Any chance you have any coffee?" Brandon asked suddenly as he pulled away.

"Yeah of course, we keep it in the kitchen. Excuse me for a moment, I have to speak with Erik." Celia rushed out of the room and went straight to Erik's room.

"I need help." Celia whined as she leaned against the door after slamming it shut.

"Get in line." Erik groaned as he pressed a pillow onto his face. Celia bestowed him a quizzical look before going over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Talk to me." Celia ordered as she played with the ends of Erik's hair. Erik threw the pillow off his face with a huge sigh.

"I really like her." Erik announced as he rubbed his forehead.

"So?" Celia asked like it was no substantial deal. She had her specific problem to deal with.

"But it's like what happens if she does not like guys like me? What if she's like Amber? What if I get hurt again?" Erik whined as he rolled over onto his side, taking Celia with him.

"You forget that you are the sexist man alive? At least the second sexist." Celia mumbled and reckoned about how dreamy Brandon is. "Brandon is so hot but he's my charge and I don't know what to do like I can't pull the same crap I did with you right?" Celia ranted.

"What you did with me worked pretty well." Erik stroked Celia's neck. Celia contemplated doing the same. Give Brandon same innocent words, tease him, make him go crazy. It was a sensible plan, if I wanted a playmate.

"But that works if I want sex, I want all of him to myself." Celia sighed as she got up.

"Why don't we throw go for a little hunt? Burn off some extra adrenaline." Erik asked as Celia adjusted her top. "Look like a good idea," Celia turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked.

"I need to talk to Alice."

"Don't embarrass me please?" Erik pleaded to Celia, his German accent sounding heavier than usual. Celia bestowed a wicked grin, "Of course Mr. Dragomir. I wouldn't do anything to embarrass my professor." She caressed her body up and down, watching Erik as he lost control.

"If You taught her how to do that, I think she will drive me insane." Erik determined as Celia left the room with a well practiced shake of her butt. Celia went down stairs to find Brandon in the study sitting on the leather couch. Their eyes locked. She gazed into his eyes as if time had stood still. He licked his lips as he studied Celia's body. Before either one could say something, their mouths collided together. It wasn't an aggressive kiss, but it wasn't gentle either. At first, he didn't respond, too shocked at what was happening. As soon as he realized what was happening, he fisted Celia's hair and had her up against her desk. Without coming out of the kiss, she laid down on top of the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist. Celia encouraged him on by letting her tongue dance on his lips. "I want to put my tongue somewhere else on you." He groaned into her mouth, Celia loved the feel of him on top of him. She lightly trailed her fingers down his body before settling it on his crotch. "You drive me crazy, you wicked girl." Brandon growled as he tried to unbuckle his belt. As soon as it began, Celia stopped.

"Huh?" Brandon made a dumbfounded expression. Celia looked back at him, smiled and walked off to get back to her bedroom. As soon as she shut her closet door, she smiled and laughed at what she had done. She had gotten Brandon's attention and now she was about to go hunting with Erik. As she decided where to go, she stripped down naked trying to thinking about the caves that some strigois use. She considered about reorganizing her closet since it was pale white with white cabinetry.

"Hey." Brandon called as he leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom, shocking Celia. His chest was bare except for his hair and he looked pretty pissed. "You said that my bedroom leads to the bathroom. I've found you now." Brandon ran his eyes up and down Celia's nude form, as if he was trying to brand it into his mind.

"So what? You've found me. What are you going to do about it?" Celia challenged him with a disobedient look. All she wanted was Brandon to take her and get his way with her.

"You know exactly what, you wicked little bitch." Brandon stormed over to have her, but Celia was going to keep teasing. As he came at her she dodged but he put his arm out and had her on the ground.

"Wow, you're my guardian and you can't even defend yourself against me. How will you ever save me from strigois, Miss Wilson?" Brandon whispered as he kissed her neck. Before he could protest. Celia flipped him and slammed him against the wall as she straddled his crotch.

"I'm going to keep you very close to me, Mr. Wilson." She growled into his ear. "I will not let anything happen to you." She kissed him so passionately. She felt his member poke her. She put her hand down his pants and stroked him.

"Good because I think that your bed is pretty close." Brandon moaned as Celia rubbed up against his chest. She looked down into his blue eyes and whispered. "I'm going to keep teasing you if you keep chasing me."

"I'm going to keep chasing if you keep teasing me." Brandon growled like a caveman as he pulled Celia's hair so that she could kiss him. They stayed where they were for the longest time, studying each other and discovering different things. Celia sat in Brandon's lap as he feasted on her body, licking and kissing her everywhere. At times, Brandon would pin her down and Celia would just have to submit to his kisses and curious fingers.

"I think that we should call it quits-" Brandon devoured Celia's mouth, making her words die on her tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is going to be a little intense and a lil painful for one of the characters ;) continue reading and review please :)

Chapter 5 Celia's POV

Eventually, Celia got a break from her erotic man and texted Erik.

C: When can we go?

E: 1 hr.

C: good. Let's go to the caves.

E: I herd ur lil fight with B, good job :)

C: stfu

Celia put down her phone and stretched out her restless body.

"You look like a lion that just finished her nap." Brandon teased as he caressed Celia's back. Celia growled as she pounced onto Brandon.

"And you're the lamb I'm about to eat." Celia retorted as she kissed him. Brandon flashed his fangs and hissed back. Celia growled and wrestled Brandon again. She wasn't the biggest fan of vampire face. Celia let Brandon pin her down and gazed up at him. He looked so delighted and full of life.

"When I was told I was getting the famous guardian, they did not warn me how feisty and beautiful you are." Brandon sat back up subsequent to a potted plant that was by the door.

"Well now you know not to mess with me." Celia was prepared and dressed herself in black jeans, black thermal and leather trench coat with her silver stakes. "So, I hope this doesn't happen again, I don't want people to think I'm easy or trying to get with the Conta prince." Celia smirked and headed for the door. She was going to go talk to Erik, but something tied around her legs and pulled her back. She found it was a root that got her fastened up and gagged. She gave Brandon a death glare, noticing that Brandon was an earth user.

Celia quickly dug out her stake and chopped the roots tangling her feet and covering her mouth.

"Not. Funny." Celia growled and spat at Brandon. Brandon looked at her like she was amusing and gave her a small chuckle. "If we are going to do this, I want to have some fun." Celia stormed off and went straight to Erik's room.

"What happened? You have dirt on your face." Erik wiped Celia's chin. Erik was dressed in black, prepared to kill strigois.

"We made out and then he tied up my legs and gagged me with a plant!" Celia explained all in one breath.

"What did you do?" Erik asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing! I told him I just couldn't do this again." Erik laughed.

"So you're telling me you led him on and then just called it quits? Like cold turkey?" Erik asked harmlessly.

"Yes! I don't want people to think I'm a slut." Celia flopped herself onto the bed with a profound sigh.

"Just don't sleep with him." Erik looked at his watch. "Let's get going."

Celia descended down the stairs with Erik by her side. "We're going hunting, look after Brandon for me." Celia called to Alice as she left. Erik inhaled deeply as he stepped outside. The ice had covered the trees making it look a lot like a wonderland. The pair walked through a recognizable forest that was west of the house. The trees were mostly dead. The live ones having scorched marks on the bark from previous fights.

They knew that there was a cave somewhere that some strigois liked to stay. The forest was dark and thick enough in the day that strigois hid in there.

"You women are driving me crazy." Erik declared. Before Celia could answer, Erik continued. "I was always warned not to mess with you dhampir women but now I can't stop thinking about Alice. It's like she has me wrapped around her finger. She's shy, but I don't want to scare her off." Celia stopped and had to examine Erik. He looked just like he was lonely and frustrated. The couple stepped in front of the dark cave. The cave was huge, almost eight feet in height and width. It smelled of salt and burnt flesh.

"I think we should search the area." Erik suggested as he took off. Celia went the other direction, knowing that Erik could take good care of himself. She stalked across the icy ground, looking for any signs, listening for any movement. She saw more trees with scorch marks. She continued to move around until she found a small shack-like cabin. The wood was decayed and moss covered the outer wall. The one side of the building was covered in dense bush while the other side had dead trees. She heard a rustling in the nearby bush. The leaves were covered with blood. Her stake was attentive in her hand, poised to strike at any moment. A deer suddenly ran from the bush and past her. The deer had long claw marks along its flank, spilling blood onto the ground. She ran forward and latched on to the back of strigoi. He cried out in outrage as Celia drove her stake deep into his back, piercing his heart. Before the body hit the ground, Celia saw another strigoi coming at her. She struck like lightning, as she plunged her stake into a tall strigois shoulder. The blond strigoi hissed in pain as she swiped at Celia's throat. Celia dodged as she landed a hit on the strigoi's face.

"I've seen a delicious blond running around these woods, little dhampir. I can't wait to drink him dry." The strigoi threatened as she bared her fangs, its red eyes locked with hers. Celia was outraged by the comment. Her anger fueled her, but the strigoi slashed her claws across Celia's chest, leaving a gash as blood began pouring out. The strigoi thought it had the upper hand before Celia drove her stake up the strigois rib cage and into the heart. "No one will ever hurt the prince." Celia growled as she looked down at the corpses, noticing that the strigois must have been humans before their transitions. The female that threatened Erik had blond pixie cut hair and a face that would have made her pretty as a human. The first strigoi she staked was a brunette that reminded her of Brandon, possibly a distant relative of his. Celia put her hand on her chest, trying to put a stop to the bleeding.

"Erik." Celia sighed with relief as she saw her partner come running to her. Erik wrapped his arm around her waist to assist in her walk.

"I heard that fight. I came as soon as I could." Erik had to virtually drag Celia back to the house. "This is nothing. It's only a.. scratch." They gotten a few yards before Celia had to stop. The blood was coming right her shirt and pants.

"Call... Brandon." Celia said weakly, slowly becoming unconscious from blood loss. She felt Erik lay her down and press his jacket against her chest. "Oh Erik, are you hitting on me?" Erik let out a frustrated groan at the question as he stroked her hair, to attempt to calm her down.

"You please listen to me now okay? I need you to calm down and breath deeply." Erik instructed. She saw Brandon and Alice running towards her before she completely blacked out.

"She should be geting up soon. She can't be out for this long."

"Hey, did you see that wound? She should be out for another day. I get it you care about her just let her take her time." Celia listened a while longer before she went off to sleep.

"I'm going to make some food, if she wakes she can eat. I bet she is starving."

Celia woke up as the footsteps faded into the distance. She felt a hand stroke her hair. It suddenly left and she wanted it back, to feel the comfort from such a minor touch.

"Taking two on was reckless." She heard him sigh. Celia opened her eyes to observe that Brandon's back was towards her. He sighed as he was in the process of leaving the room.

"Well if I had let them kill me, I would be dead and you'd have no one to play with." Celia leaned on her arms as she attempted to sit up. She felt tightness in her chest and looked down to see four long angry scars looking back at her. Her body was unclothed except her long pajama bottoms.

"That's why you have the famous title and not me." Brandon took a place on the edge of the bed. He stroked her hand as if he was trying to soothe himself. "Don't try to sit up, your still healing."

"What happened?" Celia asked as she looked into Brandon's sorrowful eyes.

"We found you blacked out on the ground when Alice and I went to you. You lost a lot of blood and you were so cold. I had to utilize my magic to heal you. I never did something so gigantic! I usually do like different plants but a dhampir was a challenge that I struggled to do. Now don't look at me like that. You should know that we earth users can take life from the earth and transfer it when needed." Celia thought over her newfound information.

"How long have I been out?" Celia asked in a tiny voice.

"About three days."

"What! I feel fine! I can get up. I need to be on my feet." Celia attempted to stand up but needed Brandon to hold her up. She looked into his blue concerned eyes, feeling like she was drowning in his worry.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Celia stubbornly announced.

"Well the next time you're bleeding out, you can just heal yourself." Brandon growled as his grip on her tightened.

"I'm your guardian! I'm supposed to be protecting you and I don't need you babying me." Celia growled as she jerked her arm out of Brandon's grip.

"God dammit just shut up!" Brandon kissed Celia as she made a slight growling noise. Celia felt all the emotions that Brandon had for her in one embrace. He wanted her, badly. He stroked Celia's back as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"I was worried about you, my wicked girl, my guardian. You are so troublesome." He whispered into her hair.

"Maybe you have to tie me up." Celia purred against Brandon's neck. Brandon groaned as he grabbed a handful of Celia's bottom.

"Seriously you guys? I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes before you're all over each other." Erik sighed as he put down a plate of toast onto the table. Brandon wrapped his arms in Celia's arms, just trying to cover her nudity.

Erik just shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He left before shutting the door. The room was silent for a few seconds.

"Erik told me the history of you two, and I'm incredibly jealous." Brandon dreamily. "I wish I could sleep with a man that hot." He joked. Celia laughed so hard she felt pain ripping in her chest. She carefully crawled back into bed, laying flush on her back. Brandon on the bed, the plate of toast in hand.

"Eat up." Celia's stomach growled hungrily as she began stuffing her face like an animal. She was starving and she loved the starch. Her muscles felt fatigued as she tried to stretch.

"I'm getting tired." Celia announced as she rolled onto her side. She looked back at her charge and batted her lashes. "Join me?"


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: this chapter has sexual content, you are warned.

Chapter 6 Alice POV

"How is she doing?" Alice asked as she went into the kitchen, she looked out the window to see the guardians doing their rounds. It was four days since Celia's little fight. Erik was making toast that looked like enough to power an army. Erik had been feeding her toast since she woke up a few days ago.

"Good, Brandon's up there with her." Erik answered as he adjusted his ponytail. His blue flannel made his eyes look much more penetrating than usual.  
"They seem really into each other." Alice commented as she leaned against the counter. She wore a tight turtleneck that covered her but revealed all her curves. Erik's eyes ran down her face and briefly to her chest. As he brought her eyes back up to Alice's, he replied. "Sometimes you meet someone and you just have an immediate attraction to." Alice blushed as the last of the toasted popped from the toaster.  
"I'm going to put a movie." Alice called to Erik as he exited the room. She silently followed Erik up the stairs and into his bedroom. She grabbed the remote to find a movie that they both like before moving onto the mirror. She brushed her fingers through her hair to enable it a little bit more tamed. Her golden eyes stared back at her, making her look fierce as an Amazon warrior. She claimed onto the bed as Erik walked into the room and close the door.

"They're all over each other again, just like yesterday and the day before that." Erik chuckled as he sat next to his guardian, "I though you would be in the living room." He commented as he shrugged off his flannel.  
"Oh well, I like this bed, it's much more comfy than the couch." Alice babbled nervously as the movie started.  
"And more private." Erik whispered, his German accent faint. Alice began to feel nervous. She felt like she was sweating bullets. As she began to get edgy, Erik wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His fingers gently caressed her shoulder, making Alice feel hotter.  
"Man, it's hot in here." Alice comment as a sex scene came onto the tv. She leaned forward to pull off her shirt. She wore a thin sports bra underneath that looked like sexy armor. Erik made a sputtering noise. The look on his face was of disbelief. She leaned back, nuzzling her head on Erik's chest as they continued to watch the movie. A gory scene came on and hid her eyes in Erik's chest.  
"You kill monsters for a living, but you can't handle watching a horror movie?" Erik teased as he wrapped both arms around Alice.  
"Hey! When I kill its clean, there's no blood and guts everywhere." Alice protested as she fidgeted.  
"I just burn their bodies to ashes, clean and simple." Erik murmured into her hair. "They just go up in flames." Erik caressed her waist.  
"That's pretty hot." Alice joked as she smiled up at Erik to find that he was smiling back.  
"There going to be a party happening in a bit and I'm going to need to get dressed." Erik said as he pulled away from Alice.  
"I can help you undress." Alice felt bold to be making the initial move. Erik gave Alice a kiss so passionate. She felt it down to her toes. As it got steamier, Alice sat on his lap and helped him get his shirt off. Her fingers caressed his stomach and chest. Erik made a slight murmuring sound as Alice opened up her bra to Erik.  
"Jesus Christ woman, you really don't know the power you have over me," He groaned as she laid back for him like she was surrendering to him. Alice felt risky to have her breasts nude for Erik. She loved the way his eyes devour her body. His hand slid up her tight yoga pants. As he leaned into to kiss her, she got up and get her bra back on.  
"This was fun." Alice said to Erik, his confront was a mixture disbelief and frustration. Alice knew that she would go back to that room and finish the deed.

Celia's POV

"Hello little girl." A deep voice purred from the doorway. Celia cringed as she saw her former boyfriend leaning against the wall, a cigarette in his mouth. Celia was in her closet putting on her leather jacket. Her chest had healed completely, but her scars were still vivid.  
"I haven't seen you in a while, are you avoiding me?" Celia was avoiding Kyle Zeklos for the past few years. He was Celia's boyfriend before she had met Erik and dumped him when she started teasing Erik. She learned later that when she walked the hall, she was teasing Kyle too. Kyle was six feet seven with shoulder length dirty blond hair. His eyes were a muddy grey green and he was fairly tanned. His build was strong and muscular. He wore a green camouflage shirt that brought out his eyes and blue grey jeans.  
"Oh right, the dhampir with a royal name, how dangerous." Celia walked past him. Her chin held high to show she was defiant and not under his spell anymore. Kyle's best friend had made a lust charm so Kyle could get with Celia.  
Kyle jerked her back and pressed her against the door. "I've missed you babe, you ignore my calls and texts. You use to be all over me." He tried nuzzling his nose into her neck, but Celia slapped him hard across the face. His cigarette fell to the floor.  
"You cursed me when you gave me that bracelet. I wish I never knew you!" Celia stomped down the stairs and entered the living room to see a group of her oldest friends. Erik was chatting up Kalum, Johnny and Aethan. Johnny was tall like the rest of the gang about 6 feet with short sandy brown hair. Aethan was tuning Erik's electric guitar his brown hair covering his grey eyes.  
"Kalum!" Celia greeted as she bestowed him a huge hug, his long hair laying against his shoulders. His hair was permed and his glasses had a slight crack.  
"Hey, the famous Celia, strigoi killer," Kalum smiled back as he looked over her shoulder. He stretched out his hand past Celia. "Hi I'm Kalum it's nice to meet you. This is my friends Aethan and Johnny." Kalum gestured to his friends. Celia looked to see that Kalum was talking to Brandon who just came into the room. Kyle came into the room, rubbing the one side of his face. Kyle looked identically like Kalum.  
"Aww, seems you lovebirds had a fight," Kalum joked at Kyle.  
"Shut up," Kyle and Celia retorted in unison. Kalum then began to add Brandon to his conversation with Johnny in a friendly way.  
In about an hour, the party was in the middle of full swing. A moroi told someone who told someone who told someone and so forth. The music was loud. Everyone was dancing, beer pong was being played, and there was a movie being played in the garage. Celia walked around watching everyone, sipping on her White Russian. She sat in the kitchen watching a guy trying to impress some girls with his bar-tending skills. Alice walked by Celia and she chose to get her attention.  
"Hey Alice! Have you seen Brandon?" Celia asked as she began to feel dizzy.  
"Study. I have to find Erik."  
"He's in his room. I need to talk to you." Celia called to Alice. Alice bestowed her a quizzical look as she leaned forward to listen.  
"Erik hates formalities. You call him 'Mr. Dragomir,' and he will snap. Trust me, I know this for a fact." Celia informed Alice before she ran off to go see Erik. Celia went straight to the study.  
Brandon was relaxing on the leather chair, reading Icelandic sagas and drinking whiskey. Celia hadn't had a chance to do anything serious since her fight, but she felt better. His hair was messy and his red flannel was unbutton to show his nude torso.  
"If I run, will you chase me?" Celia asked as she sat on Brandon's lap so that she had his maximum attention.  
"Iregret that i used magic on you. I wanted you to myself." Brandon apologized for tying her up that one time. He was looking at at Celia.  
"Maybe, I'll let you have me." Celia whispered as she gave him a soft kiss, "Close your eyes and count to ten." As he began counting, she walked out of his lap and went straight to her bedroom. She stripped out of her clothing, dimmed the lights and locked her door.  
"You forgot to lock your closet door too." A deep voice caressed her neck. She felt warm fingers slide down her side and touch her where it counted most. Her head collapsed forward to lean against the door as she moaned. She turned around to meet lively blue eyes that made her feel like she was drowning.  
"Happy accident." She whispered to Brandon as she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care what people might think of her. All she cared about was being with this man.  
"Good, because your teasing will be the end of me." Brandon kissed her like he was dying and she was keeping him alive. Celia ran her fingers all over his back, loving the feel of his tender skin. She ran her tongue against his, loving the taste of whiskey on him.  
Her fingers trailed down to his belt and she began to undo it in a quick fashion. Brandon groaned when Celia's fingers came in contact with his member.  
"I'm not going to give up without a fight." Celia whispered before running away. She heard Brandon give out a cry of outrage as she grabbed a robe from the closet. She hastily covered herself as she ran down past the partygoers to the basement. She heard Brandon following her. Once she went to the padded mats, she heard the lock click and Brandon descend the stairs. Celia's adrenaline was pumping as he followed. His breathing was labored.  
"I have had with you, little huntress." He spat as he showed his fangs, attempting to intimidate her. "I don't do physical activity well. I want you, but I feel like you're always passed my finger tips. I am not some play thing that you can toy with!"  
"If you want me, come and get me." Celia replied as she crouched down into a defensive pose, making sure her robe covered her sensitive areas. They circled each other, never taking a step until Celia tackled Brandon to the floor. She pinned him down on the floor as if she had all the time in the world. She was ready to wrestle him again if he was trying to fight. She loved the chase. She noticed that Brandon had something in his pocket that he kept touching and fiddling with. Before she could say anything. Brandon threw seeds at her feet sprouted and tangled her so she couldn't run away.  
"You. Are. Mine." Brandon growled as he got on top of her and kissed her softly. His voice sent shivers down her spine as she kissed back eagerly. She noticed that she loved being dominated by this man. Brandon's fingers ran up her torso and chest and finally stroked her hair. Brandon leaned away slightly so he could get himself ready.  
"I hope you realize that I am willing and you can untie me please." Celia pleaded, all she wanted to do was touch and make him feel good. Brandon gazed hard at Celia as if he was trying to determine if she was lying. He undid his pants and put on protection. Sprouts suddenly loosened and went back into its shell. Celia immediately went for Brandon. She wanted to touch him badly. Celia threw her head and moaned as Brandon latched on to her perky breast. Her hand fumbled as it made its way to Brandon's member. She stroked repeatedly, making Brandon groan in pleasure.  
As she felt she was going to explode, she looked Brandon in the eye and whispered. "I want you now."  
Celia worried that the people upstairs would hear them, with her screams. They made love repeatedly that night, not mattering the repercussions.  
When they finished, which was hours later, Celia had her head pressed against Brandon's chest and listening to his heart beat rapidly. Celia got up and stretched as she noticed the multiple condoms scattered on the floor.  
"Why don't you go upstairs while I clean up." Celia ordered as she helped lift Brandon up. He pulled up his pants and staggered up the stairs to the door. Celia began gathering up the condoms when she heard someone come down the stairs. "I told you to go." Celia scolded. She felt a hand run up her thigh to her bottom.  
"I'm sorry, little girl, but I didn't see you in a while and just wanted to check if you were okay." Only one person called Celia 'little girl'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Alice POV

Alice found Erik in his room, watching a documentary on fire ants.  
"Mr. Dragomir, may I join you?" Alice asked as she sat on the bed, her knee grazing Erik's leg. She heard the party getting louder, partygoers were outside the room dancing crazily. This party is getting crazy.  
"I really hate it when you girls call me that." Erik growled as he gave Alice a seductive stare. Alice's cheeks began to burn as she stared back at him. Alice tried hard to follow Celia's advice but Alice found Erik's stare intimidating. Rule 1 was that when Erik was addressed formally, it would wear down his self control. She thought about being bold and risky like she was earlier.  
"Do you find it hot in here? I find it hot in here." Alice pulled up her hoodie over head which also revealed her thin lacy top underneath. She decided not to wear her bra and it was noticeable as her nipples perked up to see Erik. She tossed her hoodie onto the floor but snuck a glance at Erik. Erik was licking his lips as if he wanted to lick her body.  
"Mr. Dragomir? Are you okay?" Alice asked harmlessly. Before she could say anything, Erik pulled her onto her lap so that their faces were inches from each other. Alice could taste the mint on Erik's mouth. Self consciously, she licked her own lips.  
"Did you know what happened to the last girl who called me 'Mr. Dragomir?" Erik asked as he kissed her neck.  
"No, I do not Mr. Drago-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Erik had grabbed her by the hair and pressed her body to his.  
"I had my way with them." Erik growled before kissing her passionately. Alice was so shocked that she didn't know how to respond at first.  
_Erik is kissing me! I better take advantage._ Alice's thoughts screamed at her as she began kissing him back. She snaked her arms around Erik's body and held him close. She felt the roughness of the lace top rub against her sensitive nipples. Before things got too stale, Erik lifted her up effortless and laid her down on the bed. As he crawled on top of her, he wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"What are we doing?" Alice asked breathlessly.  
"Something I wanted to do the moment I saw you." He kissed her neck, "When I want something, I go for it." He licked her neck slowly with ease as Alice moaned. His kisses trailed down to the edge of her shirt. He leaned up and played with the pretty black lace. "You should understand that, I don't usually do this kind of thing." Alice whispered as her head fell back. Erik ripped down the lace shirt to expose Alice's breasts that were begging to be in Erik's mouth.  
"I completely understand. I don't usually do this either. I would have at least asked you on a date first." He's so sweet!  
"Oh well, this is better than dinner." Alice moaned as Erik flicked a nipple with his tongue. As soon as he began, he got up to shut and lock the door and turned back to Alice.  
"Now that is dealt with we can- good God." Erik stopped dead as he saw Alice naked on his bed. A wickedly grin was plastered on Erik's face. He scooped her up in his arms, caressing her with soft strokes and nibbling on her earlobe. Alice sighed a happy sigh as she felt Erik shimmying out of his jeans.

Celia's POV

"How dare you!" Celia screeched as she landed a blow on Kyle. They had been fighting for sometime, but being perfectly matched. Kyle found Celia in the basement and had tried manhandling her. _I need this to stop. _Celia hissed and spat like a injured animal.  
"You follow him around like some lovesick blood whore!" Kyle roared as he tried to slash his stake across Celia's face. She jumped back as she threw knives at him that he dodged with ease. Kyle's eye was puffy and closed as blood trickled from his lip. Celia's had a cut on her temple and a nasty headache.  
"You know nothing about Brandon!" Celia spat as Kyle tried to kick her, feeling cornered like an animal.  
"He's using you!" Kyle argued as he circled Celia. Celia was in a low defensive crouch, trying to figure out her next move. Her ankle was sprained, she cried out as she put her weight onto it. _I need an advantage if I'm going to beat him._  
"Like how you used me?" Celia retorted as she had to adjust her robe so her opponent didn't stare at her. She was angrier than Hell at what this man had done to her. She felt that he raped her. Her blood was on fire, full of fury.  
"I loved you!" Kyle roared with anger, he stopped and stared at Celia's naked thigh and shoulder. Her shoulder had an angry bruise covering it.  
"If you really loved me, you wouldn't be trying to kill me right now." Celia took Kyle's distraction as an advantage as she shoved her knife down Kyle's shoulder. _I'm sorry, Kyle._ As he cried out in pain, he kicked his opponent in the chest. Celia went flying a few feet, hitting the ground hard. She felt her chest hurting again like earlier. Her consciousness faded in and out for what seemed like forever. She heard people coming down the stairs and yelling all around her. She felt her feet drag against the set of stairs as she was dragged.  
"We shouldn't have let him in." She heard guardian Greg growl. As she was being put into bed, she felt her chest being ripped and let out a painful cry. She blacked out from the pain.

Erik's POV

Erik leaned against the doorframe, looking at Kyle's damaged body. Erik had given Celia a necklace with a distress button on it in case she was ever in trouble. She had pressed it that night. From the doctor, Kyle had a damaged eye, eleven stitches in his lip, and he had an infected knife wound in his shoulder.  
"Give us a minute." Erik ordered to the nurse. She quickly bowed, ran out the room before slamming the door. Erik stood by Kyle's feet watching Kyle's chest rise and fall.  
"I was wondering when you would come and see me, friend." Kyle croaked, his hand starting to shaking. Erik tried to feel pity for the dhampir but seeing Celia's damaged body, he felt nothing. The only thing that kept him going was Alice's support. His knuckled turned white as he hissed. "You are no friend of mine."  
"Doesn't it hurt you to see your old flame being with someone that is better for her?" Kyle asked as he turned his head to look out the window. His one good eye was blood shot but still grey green. _It hurts sometimes, but I've found someone that makes me feel alive. _Erik thought to himself.  
"If you ever come back I will kill you." Kyle's hair went up in flames as Erik left and the nurse rushed in. Kyle was screeching at the top of his lungs. Erik was blindly walking around the house until he found himself looking at Alice. She was relaxing in her bed, reading a leather bound book. She had just gotten off the morning shift. Her deeply tanned legs were visible under her black shorts. Her sweatshirt was crumpled and looked a little bit soiled. As she looked up at Erik, she knew something was wrong. Erik groaned inwardly as her golden eyes burned into his own. Alice reached out to wrap her arms around Erik's lanky frame.  
"What happened?"  
Erik poured to Alice how he was feeling about everything and what he did to Kyle. He trusted Alice and he loved how she patiently listened to him and his problems. Her golden eyes had him feeling calm as she stared at him.  
"He deserved it. He almost beat Celia to a pulp." Alice responded, "we were lucky we have Brandon to help heal her."  
Celia was in rough shape when they found her. She had a concussion, a twisted ankle and internal bleeding. Brandon had tried to heal her but he was weak and had to drink numerous blood bags. All the plants he used had withered up and died.  
"I feel like everything is my fault." Erik leaned his forehead against Alice's.  
"No it's not. It wasn't your fault that strigois are so evil and it's not your fault that Celia got into that fight." Alice frowned.  
"More like a death match." Erik grumbled, loving the feel of having his dhampir in his arms.  
"What's their problem about anyway?" Alice asked as she let go of Erik to lay on the bed. She looked up at him, expecting him to come lay with her. He laid down and had Alice nuzzle her head on his chest. Erik gave out a long satisfied sigh as he wrapped his arms around Alice.  
"Well Kyle had a crush on her. She liked him alright, but then Kyle had one of his moroi friends make a lust charm for Celia. When she took off the bracelet, she freaked out and a few weeks later we met. Celia and me kinda had a fling then afterwards." Erik explained, waiting for Alice to react about his past relationship with his guardian.  
"Celia already told me, I'm not mad. It's just natural for two attractive people to get together." Alice shrugged. Erik went in to kiss her, to make her realize that she was important to him. _God I love how understanding she is. Wait, do I love her?_  
"Good thing we are so attractive." Erik whispered against Alice lips. Alice leaned away, so that Erik could look into Alice's hypnotic golden eyes.  
"I'm worried about what has been going on. That attack on Brandon's family was in Missoula, for me that's too close. Those strigoi killed nine morois and their guardians. That's a lot of strigoi to kill so many. When you guys went out, it was to the forest and she got wounded. It feels like their numbers are growing and that worries me." Alice ranted, her breathing laboured.  
"Everything is going to be okay." Erik cuddled Alice as he stroked her hair soothingly.


End file.
